Hetalian Substitutes
by Emi-no-sabaku
Summary: So a normal day at University High for me right, I think not, Hetalians are subbing for all my classes but are they excentric cosplayers or the real deal... Havent updated in soo long cuz D:
1. Periods 1 & 2

**Let's Just Say I wanted to try it out - **

**6 classes + Lunch**

_**1st - Reading**_

_**2nd - AP US history**_

_**3rd - Physics**_

_**4th - Pre-Calc**_

_**5th - English (Completely different from Reading)**_

_**Lunch **_

_**6th - Modeling and Simulation**_

I'm going to spell my name differently for this... Alicia Olivo, I'm Puerto Rican and I'll make it a Wednesday lot shorter accompanied with Art Club

**First Period - Reading Edge C (Girls Only)**

"Good Morning, eh"

I blinked and tilted my head, "Your the Sub for today?"

I asked the Tall blond man who was standing at the front of the class. I swear he was flickering in and out of existance.

"Eh, uh you can see me?" The man asked me and I shook my head.

Looking around the class room I noticed the other girls hadn't notice him in front of the class.

"Hold on" I said to him then turned to the rest of my classmate. "HEY GUYS, WE HAVE A SUB HE'S UP FRONT!!" I screamed, then I turned to the sub. "You can introduce yourself now, right?"

He nodded and wrote his name on the board. "My name is Matthew Williams, I'll be the sub for today." He smiled warmly and I decided to sit in the front, ...for today.

"Whoa, words just suddenly appeared on the board" Several amazed voices said behind me. *sweatdrop*

"Your teacher left instructions for you to read quietly." Immediately girls turned to their neighbors and started to gab others pulled out thick books and started to read others did a mixture of both.

I did both for the first time in a while, Sitting up front, I decided to chat with the substitute. "Soo~, your Canadian, right?" I asked him out of curiousity as I took in the rest of his appearence. He wore a red sweatshirt with black jeans, He had a childlike face with violet eyes hidden behind glassses and long tresses of light gold hair one strand struck out with a curl near the end.

"Eh, yes I am, Are you Cuban?" He asked shyly, I laughed "Hell no, not cuban, I'm Borinquen, but Americian born." He smiled at my comment.

"Eh, That's why you remind me of my Brother and someone else I know" His eyes were laughing, "So, what are you reading?" I lifted up my book for him to see the title, **RAVEN'S GATE by Anthony Horowitz **"The Author's british I think he lives in London, and that's where the story is set as well as China, America and Brazil, in a few ot the later books, I really like it with all the magic in it and the way they tell you _yeah, life sucks so deal with it_."

*BZZZZZZING*

"Well, that's the bell... umm, Mr. Williams c-can I have your email s-so t-that we can stay in touch I'll give updates on any new books, that I'm reading"

Mr. Williams nodded and quickly scratched his email address on to a page in her binder.

"Adios" I said again as I rushed out the door to meet my friend, Kayla so that we could walk to our next class, even with our age difference Kayla and I still meet up to go to classes together.

**Second Period - Advanced Placement US History**

I dashed into class again just before the late bell had rung.

*BZZZZZZING*

"HELLO, EVERYBODY!!"

Another substitute, weird that Cuda wasn't here... oh well.

"SIT DOWN, SO THAT I CAN TEACH YOU, THE AWESOME HISTORY OF M-AMERICA!!

This substitute looked kinda like the last one but with shorter hair and blue eyes not violet like Mr. Williams. This one was slightly taller and he wore a Brown leather bomber jacket with 50 stitched on the back, peeking out from under the bomber jacket was a dress shirt and a Red, White and Blue tie, he also wore jeans.

I just couldn't help it, I put up my hand and asked the question nagging at the back of my head. "Sir, What's your name and are you related to a Matthew Williams?"

He flashed me a brilliant smile that even Colgate couldn't whiten any more and said, "MY NAME'S ALFRED F. JONES AND MATTIE'S MY YOUNGER TWIN" also giving me a thumbs up.

He then started into a tirade on an entusiastic talk about the civil war and It almost sounded as though he was there.

*BZZZZZZING*

I was sorry to leave when the bell rang, again I got an email address, this time from Mr. Jones.


	2. Gomen, I'm sorry

I'm sorry for my lack of expanding the drama between the first two periods I'll end up expanding that later please bare with me.

I'll be uping Periods 3 & 4 on Monday

Summimasen


	3. Period 3

**Third Period - Physics**

'I'm going to make it!, I'm going to make it!, I'm going to make it!, I'm going to make it!'

I told myself as I neared my Third period physics classroom door.

*BZZZZZZING*

'Damn'

I'd just reached the door when the bell had rung. Sighing inwardly, I pulled open the door and hoped that R-ville wouldn't send me to get a plazco.

The smell of roses hit my nose, as soon as the door opened, 'Something's wrong' my head screamed a Pedo warning, which I promptly ignored.

I walked into the room and yet another blond head turned to greet me, the blonde man near the door was leaning over the front desk, wearing a colorful array of clothing, his long hair tied back into a ponytail bright blue eyes looking at me. I mean he was like staring into my soul.

I'm not exactly the prettiest girl and that's just creepy.

He continued to stare as I moved to my seat near Chrismelyn and sat down, then He began talking to Ben and Charlie (Chuck), two people, I wouldn't dream of talking to for a straightforward conversation, but yeah he was talking to them.

He had stubble on his chin, I was thinking 'What the Hell, this guy isn't Mr. Williams or Mr. Jones... Who is he?' He stood and faced us.

"My name is Mr. Francis Bonnefoy, and I will be teaching ju' Physical Lamoure today~!"

We all stared at him 'My god he's French!! Pedo alert was right!!' I thought. The rest of the class thought "This is Physic, not Physical Lamoure, What's wrong with this man?"

The classroom was quiet again; not very often do you see that.

Mr. Bonnefoy stood there, smiling another Colgate white smile, Just like Mr. Jones. The stares continue and Mr. Bonnefoy was itching under them.

He looked like he was going to explode into a bunch of flower petals in two minutes, which would be homo enough for him. Before he could explode, he said "Je ne peux le prendre plus?" and stripped down to his birthday suit.

He gave the eight girls in the classroom, Heart attacks. I almost died; I never want to see that again. (No discrimination against France but I'd die)

Someone called Administration (Probably one of the boys near the teachers desk), they came in and hauled Mr. Bonnefoy out, another took his clothes. Thankfully we all recovered, with therapy.

Another substitute walked in two minutes later, this guy was obviously Japanese, I liked him already. He had a stoic face, short black hair that came up to his ears, and soft black eyes.

He wore a suit which didn't fit him. He walked up front and said "Hello, my name is Kiku Honda and I will be teaching you, Physics today" I sighed in relief, with the fact that he didn't mention Physical Lamoure.

He started up on the topic changing in an almost fluid motion to teach us about Momentum and Collision, though we'd already learned it. I hadn't paid much attention before, Mr. Honda just made me want to pay attention, he was too hot for my own good, in his own moe way.

I actually learned, good thing for me. (I think I'm failing Physics)

(insert physics lesson here)

Soon the bell rang.

*BZZZZZZING*

I went to Mr. Honda and said, "Thank you, you actually helped me learn something, today"

Chrismelyn had already left; she had first lunch (out of three)

Mr. Honda gave me his email as well in case I needed more help in Physics.

_**So that's all for this update cuz well let's just say FML**_

_**Leave comments puleaz**_


End file.
